night_of_the_demonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Angela Franklin
Angela Franklin is was a loud-mouthed goth with a penchant for the craziest parties in her high school, She also has a fascination with demons and spirits. Angela is the primary antagonist in the Night of the Demons franchise and is portrayed by actress, dancer and animal psychic Amelia Kinkade. In the Remake she won the surname Feld, and is portrayed by Shannon Elizabeth. Early Life Angela was once considered to be a gifted student, one of the best in her class. However in her senior year, she entered a Gothic lifestyle, wearing nothing but black and gaining the reputation of a witch from her classmates. Her parents were sure that she only did these things to get attention. On Halloween Night, 1988, Angela and Suzanne held a Halloween party at Hull House, a funeral parlour that had been abandoned for years due to past murders. They invited seven classmates, and one that was not invited showed up. During the party, Angela decided to have a past life seance. Unfortunately, one of the teenagers interrupts the seance, which breaks the process. Through this, a demon awakes in the crematorium of the house. It makes its way up into the living room and possesses Suzanne, who then possesses Angela. As the night progresses, Angela's personality changes. She begins dancing to disturbing songs in erotic fashions and killing her friends, turning them into demons. As the morning comes, all of the demons die and go to hell. Only two teenagers, Judy Cassidy and Rodger Voorhees, are still alive. The police search the property and find all of the bodies, except for Angela's. They rule her as a suspect in the murders. For six years, Hull House remains empty. Police keep a close watch on the house and continue the investigation. During those years, on some nights, people claim to see a ghostly figure of a woman in a black dress wandering around Hull House, and it looked like Angela Franklin. In 1993, the police close the investigation and stop watching Hull House. On Halloween Night of 1993, Angela's parents receive a greeting card with dried blood all over it. On it in blood is Angela's signature. That night, both of her parents commit suicide. Angela haunts Hull House freely, killing anyone that comes to it. Personality Human Demon Angela became possessed by a demonic force after Suzanne, already possessed, having kissed her. As a demon, Angela has incredible strength, teleportation, telekinesis and immortality. She is also able to possess the dead to gain minions. However, she has her weaknesses. She is only active during Halloween and must return to where she came from when it is over. She is unable to leave Hull House due to the underground stream unless something from Hull House is taken. She is also vulnerable to crosses, the rising sun and holy water. she can't be truly killed and always comes back. Relationships Remake Name *'Angela' is a female given name. It is derived from the Greek word ángelos (αγγελος), meaning "Messenger; Angel, Messenger of God". * Franklin, which is Angela's surname, is a surname of Middle English origin. The English-language surname is derived from Frankeleyn, denoting men who were not of noble birth but were freeholders, and the meaning of Franklin is "Free Man". References Quotes *"Judy, Rodger, where you going? The party's just begun!" → Angela possessed by Demon * “Don’t cha like your bloody date?” *“We all experienced it! The noise, the stink, and the chill! All signs of demonic infestation!” Gallery demons_close.gif|Angela's fanart picture-41.png|Angela started her seductive dance to Jay angela.png|Angela leaving the store after stealing food for the party night-of-the-demons-1988-pic.jpg|Angela after stealing food for the party angela-creepin.jpg|Angela possessed by the Demon of Hull House NightotDemons88_02.jpg|Possessed by the Demon night-of-the-demons-2-01.jpg|Angela in the second movie of the franchise mWqSr7Bd.png|Angela after her lesbian kiss with Suzanne Night-of-the-Demons.jpg|Angela burning his hands in the fireplace BeFunky_nightofthedemons1.jpg.jpg|Angela after spitting Stooge's tongue 265px-Night-of-the-Demons-2010-horror-movies-15310431-709-1280.jpg|Angela in 2009 Remake Night Of The Demons Remake (4).jpg|Angela possessed by the Demon in Remake of the 2009 film Trivia *Her sense of humor is often compared to Freddy Krueger. *In the original 1988 film, her last name is "Franklin", but in the 2009 remake her last name is "Feld", she is not the only character who's name changed, many of the main characters names where changed too. *Angela Franklin is the only character who appears in all three films of the franchise. External Links Angela at Villians Wiki Angela at IMDB 10 Lesser-Known Horror Villains to Dress Up as at Halloween Page 9 of 10 Angela Category:Angela Franklin Category:Demon Category:Villain Category:Possessed Category:Devil Category:Evil Category:Gore Category:Amelia Kinkade Category:Horror Category:1988 movie